


Gun Range

by Lukas17



Series: RarePairsWeek2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Teaching his girlfriends was like trying to heard cats into a pool





	Gun Range

“No don’t point that at people!” Prompto reached over and pushed the business end of the pistol up towards the sky.

“It ain’t loaded.” Cindy protested. She pulled the pistol away and but kept it pointing upwards.

“You’re still not supposed to point it at people you don’t want shot!”

“Maybe I want to shoot Aranea!”

“I dare you!” Aranea taunted.

“I dare me too!” Cindy stuck her tongue out. Aranea pointed her definitely loaded gun at Cindy for a mere second before pointing it down the range and firing off all six bullets. Two of them met the target, none hit any vitals, the rest strayed off into the distance.

An employee flagged both Cindy and Aranea’s lane.

“Looks like we have to leave.”

“I don’t know why everyone’s so worried.” Aranea dropped her ear muffs on the counter. “I’d miss you even at point blank.”

The employees looked annoyed as they signed out. Prompto tried not to think how close all three of them were to almost getting escorted out by police. He handed back all of the equipment and met his girlfriends outside.

“Well. I think I learned a lot today.” Cindy announced proudly.

“What? How to shoot at air?” Aranea said.

“How to almost get arrested?”

“That guns are useless and we should all pick up sword fighting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ithinkicanwritesometimes over on tumblr!


End file.
